The meaning of love
by SpaceSword16
Summary: vampire AU: Hotaru had always been a social pariah however when the mysterious, strange entity that is Haruka Tenou begins to pay her a visit she finds her life slowly changing as she starts devising a plan to get the strange woman together with Michiru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, just the random idea of vampires.**

She hated this form, this invisible mist that hid her away from the world until nightfall however she did not have any desire to be noticed by the house's occupants. Usually she hid in the fishbowl, causing the small animal to run rampant until she left though today she found herself doing something _very_ different.

She was standing at the corner of a child's bedroom, listening to the girl ─who couldn't have been no more than eight years old─sob into her pillow.

Her mother wasn't home yet and Haruka would have felt horrible to just let the child cry.

"What's wrong?"

She asked, wincing at how cold her tone sounded, even to her ears.

The child jolted upright into bed, turning to face the blonde who just stood in the doorway, hands shoved into the front pockets of her jeans.

"Who are you!?"

The child hiccuped, eyes widening in fear.

"Tenou Haruka…..and you are?"

The blonde answered calmly before smiling slightly before adding "I'm not here to hurt you….I live here as well."

Haruka added, earning a wide eyed look.

"Are you a ghost?"

Haruka wanted to laugh at this though she didn't and walked over and knelt in front of the child.

"No and there's no reason to be scared of me Hotaru. I will not harm you."

She assured, reaching out and putting a hand on Hotaru's hair before adding

"I'll be at your command if you want…...as long as you keep me a secret okay?"

She knew that this was shady and wrong but she wanted to avoid a scene in any way possible.

"Okay."

Hotaru whimpered, more in fear than anything.

"hey...shh….I'm not dangerous. I just hate seeing pretty girls cry. " Haruka stated, teasingly as she wiped at the girl's face with a soft, warm touch.

"Now tell me, what is it that made you cry kitten?"

"People at school are mean."

Hotaru sniffled, looking down while fiddling with the stuffed toy giraffe in her hands.

"Is that so? Now why would they do that kitten?"

Haruka asked softly, continuing to stroke the child's hair.

"They say I'm weird!"

In all of her years of both life and death she had never once wanted to harm a child as badly as she had then, hearing what they had said about this girl whom, from what Haruka had gathered from her hiding place in the attic, was nothing but kind to everyone.

"Perhaps you are….Or perhaps they are just jealous that you are better than them." Haruka responded, trying to keep the coldness out of her tone as she glanced toward the window.

 _Weird my ass….weird is a sixteen year old in the victorian era that is a flaming lesbian. Not a little girl who just happens to be covered in scars._

"Michiru-Mama says that no matter what we're not better than anyone."

The little girl corrected, earning a small smile.

"Is that so? Well I think if you are kind to others then you are better than those who are rude...though it is important not to be rude because of it either." Haruka responded, ruffling the girl's hair before glancing at the clock.

"I must go now….remember...This is our little secret."

She stated, earning a nod from the little girl.

"Will I see you again Haruka-San?"

Hotaru asked, earning a chuckle.

"Yes little one, maybe tomorrow after you come home


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru couldn't sleep that night, the feeling of eerie eyes watching her causing her to toss.

"Haruka-San?"

She whispered, only to hear the door open.

"Kitten?"

Her deep, silky tone responded in a whisper as entered the room.

"You don't watch me sleep do you?"

The child asked, earning a laugh.

"No. I must rest as well...which i choose to do in the night."

Haruka answered gently before adding "you are worried of that?"

Hotaru glanced down then and nodded.

"I don't even know what you are."

The little girl began, earning a sigh.

"If I told you then you would be afraid of me and I don't want that because I mean no harm." Haruka responded before adding

"This house was my childhood home Hotaru, that is why I live in the attic….usually as a bat."

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at the disgusted face that Haruka made as she said that.

"You can change shape Haruka-San?"

She asked after a few minutes, earning a nod.

"Yes, though I prefer if I didn't have too however I don't want to startle you nor your mom so I just keep to myself."

Haruka answered as she glanced out the open window, noticing the faint glimmer that came from the house across the street.

 _I see that the demi god is back into town….hmm...wonder how long she's been back...seems like everything is just popping back up in town after fifty years._

Haruka thought before smiling a bit and adding

"You should be asleep by now...what is keeping you awake firefly?"

"I don't know."

Haruka chuckled at this and nodded "well just close your eyes and lay back...I might can help."

With that she began to sing softly, her voice barely audible as she sat at the foot of the bed.

Once the small girl was asleep Haruka stood, turning her attention back toward the window before sighing.

"So here it begins."

She muttered before quitly opening the window and stepping out, floating in mid air as she closed it before moving toward the house across the street that she had been watching previous.

"Meiou, open the damned door."

She called, hearing the sound of clattering and then a mumbled curse.

When the door opened she wasn't surprised ot see the woman standing there looking annoyed, though she lightened her gaze when she saw the blonde.

"Hello to you too Tenou-Chan."

The woman retorted teasingly, earning a scowl.

"Again with the age thing Setsuna?"

Haruka grumbled, earning a small smirk.

"Say it's payback for causing me to drop my staff….now tell me what brings you here? I mean it wasn't _me_ who made you _into_ a vampire."

Setsuna retorted, earning a sigh.

"No, it was Serenity….and to be honest after what she did for us all I can not be angry. However the princess….as eccentric as she is….has decided to live among mortals."

Haruka stated with a small chuckle, earning a look.

"Haruka, I think you _need_ to live among mortals. All this haunting a attic thing isn't good for your state of mind."

Haruka scoffed

"Why? So I can watch the people I grow to care about die? If you remember I tried that back in the 1900s."

Setsuna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Haruka, being alone for centuries isn't good for you. At least _try_ to make some friends….maybe if you want Usagi can keep you from losing some people. I mean if we can overcome the blood lust then anyone can."


	3. Chapter 3

haruka sighed as she walked through the supermarket, pausing along the fruit stands as she waited for the person that she was supposed to meet up with.

"Haruka? Is that you?"

She turned toward the voice only to see a figure that she had not in a very long time, causing her to smile.

"Princess."

She commented, then noticed the young girl that was standing behind the blonde.

"Who's the kid?"

Haruka asked, earning a chuckle.

"This is my daughter. You would have known that if you had came around more often!" the young woman retorted as she moved in to hug the short haired blonde, earning a chuckle.

"I guess I haven't been around much, huh."

Haruka stated before sighing as she pulled away and added

"I need your help Usagi. I just _moved_ back and I need some advice."

Much later that day Haruka found herself sitting in the park, eyes closed as she listened to everything around her when she heard a familiar tune playing from the middle of the park.

Opening one eye Haruka got to her feet, heading toward the sound though she kept her distance for the most part.

When Michiru looked up she froze, eyes growing wide suddenly.

Haruka sighed, suddenly recognizing who she was.

"You're Kaiou Michiru, the famous musician."

Haruka stated, earning a nervous chuckle.

"You're Tenou Haruka...We had a show together ages ago."

Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

"yeah. On a ship if I remember correctly."

 _Damn it Haruka, calm your fucking hormones!_

The tomboy thought, sighing as she glanced away to try to clear her mind.

"I heard that after Yoshiya Soseki crashed you resigned from racing." Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, actually I am trying to find a decent job around here." Haruka lied easily, mentally kicking herself.

"Really? I didn't think you'd be the kind to move into a neighborhood like this."

Michiru commented, earning a laugh.

"Yeah well I need a change of pace."

 _How could I be so dumb as to not notice_ _ **who**_ _had moved into my families home! Seriously! How stupid can I be!_

She mentally lectured herself, feeling the urge to bang her head into the nearest tree.

"It's strange how much things has changed in the last few years."

Michiru stated, earning a surprised look.

"I heard that you adopted a kid….What's that about?"

Haruka asked, earning a sigh.

"An accident left Hotaru orphaned and I was the closest thing to a relative that she had."

Michiru answered before sighing again and adding

"But things are so hard on her because of it. At school she doesn't have many friends and I get stuck working late a lot of times and end up coming home an hour or so after she comes home and I hate it. I mean our neighbor Setsuna helps out but sometimes she can't and Hotaru is stuck alone."

Michiru stated, sighing.

"Not to be strange or anything but I could keep an eye on her if you want."

Haruka offered, earning a surprised look.

"What? Really? Are you sure about that? I mean, not that I wouldn't appreciate it but...I just want to know if you're positive." Michiru stated.

"Yeah, I mean I've got nothing else to do and you need a babysitter or whatever."

Haruka responded with a grin.

"Come to this address tomorrow and you can start."

Later that night Haruka sat in the dark room, listening to the dogs that wouldn't shut up down the street. She hated how sensitive her hearing was, though she knew that it could come in handy sometimes.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, wishing that feelings that had flared over three years ago had not vanquished.

 _Damned vampiric feelings...you can get rid of the blood lust, you can get rid of the weaknesses, but you can't get rid of the over-zealous hormones!_

She thought irritably before sighing.

 _At least I can distract myself from everything by babysitting the kid._

She thought with a sigh, mentally kicking herself for making the promise to actually babysit the kid.

As she sat there she suddenly heard a yelp, causing her to jump to her feet.

 _Nothing was going on bad right? She would have heard something if someone had broken in._

She thought, only to hear a whimper she sighed and found herself making her way down the ladder and into the child's room.

"Hotaru-Chan, are you okay?"

She asked softly, shutting the door behind her and making her way over to the bed.

Hotaru was shaking as she grabbed the tomboy's hand, causing the woman to freeze slightly before sighing.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?"

She asked softly, sitting down beside the child.

"The explosion."

The child whimpered, beginning to cry.

Haruka wasn't sure what to do as she pulled the child into an embrace, allowing the child to cry into the front of her shirt.

 _Her parents were killed...that's possibly what she dreamed about._

She thought as she tried to comfort the girl, despite not really being sure how to.

 _I definitely bit off more than I can chew on this one._

She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Haruka found herself walking to the elementary school, one that she remembered being nowhere near as big as it was now.

"Tenou-San!"

Turning she saw Hotaru running toward her, causing her to chuckle.

"Keep on doing that and you'll bowl someone over squirt."

She teased as she caught the girl in a hug before noticing the other child that had been talking to Hotaru a minute before.

"Hello Chiba-Chan."

She stated politely.

"Just call me Chibi-Usa, everyone does."

The pink haired child stated with a grin.

"Interesting but then again, you are named after your mother." she stated earning a confused look from Hotaru.

"Do you know each other?"

She asked, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah, her mother is a friend of mine."

Haruka answered

"Mama said you need to come over more!"

The pink haired girl was blunt, causing Haruka to burst into laughter

"Oi, I don't need a shrimp like you ordering me around okay? I'll visit your Mom."

Haruka retorted before nudging Hotaru.

"C'mon, we'd better get going if I'm going to make dinner before your mother gets home."

When Michiru returned home that evening she was surprised to find Haruka sitting on the couch, acting as a pillow for a sleeping Hotaru.

"Ah, you're home. The little monkey ran herself out this evening, I don't think you'll have any arguments about bedtime tonight." Haruka stated, chuckling.

"I want to thank you for doing this. I don't have to worry about her now."

Michiru stated, causing Haruka to blush.

"It's no problem really, I mean she's a sweet kid and I'm not busy or nothing!"

Haruka responded before adding softly

"I am glad to be of help."

Around this time Hotaru woke up, her eyes widening when she saw her mother.

"Mama! You're back before dark!"

She exclaimed, running to hug the woman who chuckled and picked her up.

"Of course I did firefly, do you think I'd forget about the promise I made you last week?"

Haruka chuckled then and stood.

"Well, that's my cue to leave you two alone. Call me when you need me Michiru-San." she stated before heading toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank gabicg93 for helping me with this chapter since I had gotten stuck on what could happen.**

Michiru woke up, thanking whatever gods existed that it was a saturday and she didn't have to deal with the music industry or interviews today. Sometimes she wished that she could just give all of it up, though she knew that she had Hotaru to think about.

Suddenly she heard a crash come from downstairs, causing her to groan and get up.

 _What child gets up before twelve on a sunday?_

She thought as she headed downstairs, only to pause and bite back a chuckle when she saw what had caused the crash in the first place.

Hotaru was in the kitchen, attempting to set the table, the air smelling like she had left bread in the toaster for too long and a broken bowl lay on the floor.

Michiru watched the girl struggle to clean up the mess for a few minutes before clearing her throat rather loudly, only to cause the girl to almost drop the broom she was attempting to use.

Michiru winced at the sudden sound, chuckling as she walked over.

"That was mean Mama."

Hotaru pouted, crossing her arms over her chest though this only prompted a smile from the woman.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

She chuckled, ruffling the pouting girl's hair before sweeping the shattered glass into a dustpan.

"You didn't have to do it though." Hotaru muttered, obviously irritated by what her mother had done.

"Just like you didn't have to try to make breakfast this morning, silly girl."

Michiru retorted playfully, grabbing the little girl from behind and spinning her around, earning a giggle in response.

"What are you doing up at this hour on a sunday anyway Taru?"

Michiru asked, setting the child down after a few minutes of horseplay.

"Your birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to learn how to make breakfast so I could surprise you."

The child admitted, earning a small chuckle from Michiru.

"As lovely as that sounds, I've already got the best gift in the world."

Michiru answered, earning a confused look from the child.

"What?" Hotaru asked softly, obviously confused and hurt by this.

"You….you're the best thing that could have happened to me."

Michiru answered, watching as tears welled in the little girl's eyes before she found herself almost knocked backward by the young girl, who wrapped her arms tightly around the woman.

"I love you Hotaru."

Michiru stated, lifting the girl up into her arms, letting the little girl burry her face into the crook of her neck.

"Love you too Mama."

Michiru moved them to the living room, taking a seat on the couch until Hotaru had stopped clinging to her. Sometimes the child's maturity let Michiru forget exactly how young Hotaru was and just how the effect of losing her parents five years ago still lingered.

"Remember what I promised we'd do today?" she asked after a while, causing the little girl to look up in surprise.

"You said we'd go to butterfly garden!"

Hotaru recalled, excitement filling her eyes.

"Right."

Michiru answered with a grin before adding

"Let's go clean up your cooking experiment first though, okay?"

She asked, earning a giggle and a nod.

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast too."

Hotaru commented, earning a laugh from Michiru who ruffled her hair.

"Sounds like a good idea...I don't think either of us could manage to eat this toast...though I have to say...it's better than what I did the first time I tried to cook."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanna thank** **gabicg93 for the help on this chapter.**

Haruka almost tell off the crate she was napping on when the door slammed downstairs, followed by the over excited voice of the eight year old Hotaru.

 _Damn it….too bad I can tell them to keep it down._

She thought, standing up and stretching.

 _Too bad I can't smuggle a bed up here._

She thought just as more excited chatter came from downstairs.

 _Just how much sugar did Michiru let her have?_

She thought with a chuckle as she headed toward the window, seeing that it was getting to be dark out.

 _Well since she's not going to run out of fuel anytime soon I might as wells go visit the princess….Heavens knows I'm not going to get any sleep here._

She thought as she slipped out the window and headed down the street.

She found herself standing in front of a large house that was surrounded by plant life, causing her to chuckle a bit.

 _Well I see the prince is still into roses._

She thought with a chuckle as she walked up and rang the doorbell.

A familiar blue eyed man opened the door, eyes growing wide a bit as he recognized her.

"Prince."

She said with a grin, nodding slightly.

"Haruka, hadn't seen you around for a few years." he commented friendly just as a blonde blur suddenly dashed by him and wrapped her into a tackle hug.

"Nice to see you too Serenity, ya know if we were actually human this would hurt."

She teased, earning a light glare.

"It's Usagi now. I can't possibly have the same name as my mother now can I?"

The blonde retorted, earning a chuckle.

"My apologies princess."

Haruka responded before adding

"I figured I'd stop by since I was nearby."

Usagi grinned at this and nodded.

"You're welcome here anytime, just try to be here before nine since that's Chibi-Usa's bedtime and she gets a bit stubborn if someone is over." Usagi stated, earning a chuckle.

"Isn't that all children?" Haruka retorted before asking "where is the little shrimp anyway?"

"Out back playing with Diana, her kitten."

Mamoru stated, just as a dark haired figure walked into the living room behind them.

"Haruka? You look good for someone who has been holed away for so long."

She stated, causing Haruka to blush.

"Thanks Luna….I think."

Haruka responded, much to everyone's amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanna thank gabicg93 for helping out with this chapter.**

* * *

"Remind me not to let you have cotton candy again."

Michiru chuckled, watching as the little girl ran across the back lawn after a ball. She really wondered how small children could store so much energy, especially since they had spent most of the day between a festival and the park.

Then again, it was mundane days like this that she looked forward to because in all honesty it was worth the tired muscles and the loud noises of the hyperactive child.

"Having trouble?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice, though she realized that it was just Haruka.

"Letting her run off energy before bed, otherwise I'd never get her to sleep."

Michiru commented with a small smile.

"I believe that, what did you feed her?" Haruka joked, leaning across the fence as she spoke to the aqua haired woman.

"I think too much sugar." Michiru laughed.

As they talked they heard voices coming toward them, followed by a yelp from Hotaru who almost instantly began to cry.

Michiru rushed over to the girl, followed by Haruka who had hopped over the fence.

"What happened?"

Michiru asked the child, who clung to her.

"Something is over there! It jumped out at me so fast!"

The little girl stated, earning a sigh from Haruka who stood up.

"I'll go check it out."

She stated, dusting off the back of her pants as she walked toward the timberline.

"You just had to scare the kid out of her mind? You know she's not like us!"

She heard Mamoru's voice say before she got there.

"In the kids defense, Hotaru just saw something fast and it scared her." Haruka stated as she walked up, sighing as she added

"That doesn't excuse what she did." Usagi began, earning a chuckle.

"Maybe not but they are schoolmates...and it was a mere prank. Just let her apologize and let it be."

Haruka advised, sighing before adding

"It's not like she hurt the kid after all."

Michiru had just gotten Hotaru to calm down when Haruka came out of the forest with Chibi-Usa in tole.

"Your monster wasn't a monster after all, just a friend of yours trying to make a silly prank that went wrong." Haruka stated, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against a tree, looking intimidating.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Will you forgive me."

The pink haired girl stated softly, glancing down and shuffling slightly in place.

"I forgive you."

Hotaru responded softly.

"We better get home, it's almost your bedtime." Usagi called as she walked over to them, earning a groan from the little girl.

"I must apologize for my daughter….She can be quite mischievous sometimes."

She stated, bowing slightly toward Michiru who just nodded.

"I understand and since she apologized there is no real harm done. Kids do silly little things like that sometimes."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for helping out with Hotaru. There's no way she could have ran off all that energy." Michiru stated while tucking the little girl into bed.

"It's no problem." Haruka stated in a whisper before adding, glancing down at the sleeping girl before adding "besides, she's a sweet kid."

Michiru sighed despite the smile on her face as she responded

"She doesn't deserve the judgement people place on her. Other kids her age find her odd because she is a bit quiet and mature for her years and she has only a few friends."

Michiru stated, only to feel a hand grip her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, things will get better."

Haruka stated softly sighing before glancing at her watch.

"I hate to just give advice and leave but it's going on ten thirty and you both need rest."

She added, pulling away from Michiru though she wished that she didn't have to.

 _Damn these stupid emotions I can pick up on!_

She thought, though to her surprise Michiru stopped her from walking away.

"You said you were staying in the hotel until you can find a place. How would you like to stay here until you find a place? I mean, we have the room and that way Hotaru will have someone here every day and you won't have to pick her up from school."

Michiru offered, causing Haruka to sigh.

"Fine but on one condition….You don't pay me for babysitting and don't start about having the money….I have more than enough money to live comfortably on for a long time."

Haruka relented, knowing that she probably should have argued about it but for some reason she didn't want to.

"I'll show you to the guest rooms, you can take your pick."

Michiru stated, blushing as she got up.

 _She must be lonely….I wonder if maybe she doesn't have many friends herself by how she is acting?_

Haruka thought, following her.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka groaned as she felt something shaking her, causing her to glare up at whoever it was waking her, only to see fearful violet eyes staring back at her.

"Hotaru, what the blazes?"

She groaned, sitting up only to feel the girl grab her hand.

"Mama's sick, she's in the bathroom!"

Haruka got up, following the girl only to see Michiru bent over the toilet, head resting in her hands.

"You okay?"

Haruka asked, earning a sigh.

"Yeah, I just get migraines sometimes...I'll be okay as soon as my stomach stops…"

Michiru retorted breathlessly, her body shuddering.

"Do you have any medicine or something?"

She asked, earning a sigh.

"My room, left cabinet."

She answered, earning a nod.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Hotaru, can you get me a cold compress for her?"

Haruka could hear Hotaru run into something on her way through the house, causing her to chuckle.

 _And exhibit A of why human eyesight sucks._

She thought as she headed into the dark bedroom, easily finding the pills she was looking for.

Returning to Michiru with a bottle of water as well she sighed.

"Hopefully this is the right one."

She stated, earning a nod.

"What's wrong with Mama?"

Hotaru asked an hour after Michiru had returned to bed, leaving Haruka to keep an eye on her until she fell back asleep.

"A headache, some people get horrible ones."

Haruka answered softly before adding

"And I think you need to get to sleep, you have school tomorrow and it's three now."

Hotaru shook her head then, eyes widening in fear.

"No! I'm not leaving Mama when she's sick, not even with you!"

Haruka was taken aback since this was the first time she had heard the child actually yell at someone though she just softened and sighed.

"We'll talk about this in the morning if your Mama isn't feeling better okay? Go on to bed right now though okay? I promise I'll wake you if anything happens."

"No!"

Haruka almost laughed at how stubborn the girl was, despite being so sweet usually.

"I know you're afraid your Mama won't get better but I promise I won't let anything happen to her okay?"

Haruka vowed, only to earn a glare.

"You can't promise that! No one can!"

Hotaru yelled before storming off.

 _Actually I can...technically._

Haruka thought as she let out a sigh

 _She's so terrified of losing anyone else she loves….one would think she saw her parents die._

She thought, though no sooner than she did realization dawned on her.

"Damnit Haruka, you're an idiot."

She mumbled to herself before heading off to find the child.

She found her sitting on the bed, hand clutched around a small locket.

"Hotaru? I came to apologize for hurting your feelings, I promise that wasn't my intent at all." she stated, earning a nod.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you….didn't mean too."

Hotaru whispered, sniffling.

"I know….you're just worried about your Mom. Anyone would be."

Haruka responded simply, moving to sit by the child on the bed.

"I'm scared she'll go away like Keiko-mama and Papa did."

 _I was right_

"Hotaru, I can promise you this...If I can help it, you are not going to lose her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry for Hotaru, she refused to go to school today for whatever reason."

Haruka sighed, earning a chuckle.

"She can be quite persuasive can't she?"

Michiru retorted before adding "Last time I got sick it was just a cold but she insisted on trying to _help_ me around the house so I wouldn't get weak. Then again, she had lost so much in only a year's time so I assume the poor thing does have a bit of anxiety."

Michiru stated with a sigh, earning a slightly questioning look from Haruka who just leaned back against the wall she was standing against.

"Yeah, she's so young. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her to lose those she cared about at such a young age...It's hard enough when you're in your twenties."

Haruka responded before adding with a chuckle

"Though she has quite the temper at times doesn't she?"

"That she gets from her father, from what I have been told anyway."

Michiru retorted just as a knock came at the door, causing Haruka to groan.

"You stay put, you need rest I'll go see who that is."

She stated, not saying that she could easily smell the person's scent from even this distance.

"Oh so you are staying over here?"

Setsuna stated with a smirk when Haruka opened the door.

"Fuck you."

Haruka muttered in response before adding

"What do you want? It's nine in the morning."

Setsuna just laughed at the blonde's brashness and retorted

"I came to return Michiru's book she let me borrow because I couldn't get a copy anywhere."

"I take it you two know each other?"

Michiru stated, walking up behind Haruka, moving so silently that the blonde jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her.

"Yeah, I actually watched this goof grow up." Setsuna answered, earning a glare from Haruka.

"And you wondered why I left the dead rat tied above your door."

Haruka retorted.

"And that is also why I threw cold water on you that afternoon."

Setsuna retorted, smirking slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka heard the scream before she realized where it came from, though upon whirling around she saw it was Hotaru who had snuck up on her.

"Relax, it's me. I couldn't sleep."

She stated, going over to the little girl who took a full step back.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka asked, kneeling down only to have the little girl cling to her an second later.

"Haruka? Hotaru? What happened?" Michiru asked, flipping on a light as she rushed in.

"Hotaru must have came down here and got startled." Haruka answered softly, lifting the little girl up.

"Nightmare….thought Ruka was….."

The child sniffled, hiding her face against Haruka's shirt though she didn't continue.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ scary am I?" the blonde asked softly, slightly teasing as she glanced over at Michiru who just smiled slightly.

"Haruka won't hurt you Hotaru, not like _she_ did."

Michiru stated earning a muttered

"I know."

Haruka was confused though she didn't say anything.

Once Hotaru was calmer Haruka handed her off to Michiru who just smiled.

"Come on Hotaru, Let's go back to bed okay? I'll stay with you until you are back asleep."

Michiru came back downstairs a few minutes later, sighing.

"I am sorry about her, but her father's assistant decided to take her in for a while and…..Well….She was quite abusive. It lasted a month before I got a call from the social worker, asking me to foster her but I just couldn't stop there, not after I met her."

Michiru stated, earning a nod from Haruka.

"She's one special little girl." Haruka stated with a sigh before adding "you're lucky really, that you have her and not that monster of an assistant."


End file.
